


Percy Jackson and the boy on the bench

by Dita_Mai_24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, its cute i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_Mai_24/pseuds/Dita_Mai_24
Summary: Grover Underwood is a satyr who was once assigned to one school called „Yancy Academy“ where he got to know a boy named Percy Jackson. They became best friends and Grover realized Percy was in fact a powerful demigod. One thing led to another and their mythical adventures started.But how did the boys meet exactly?Why did they become best friends even before they got to Camp Half Blood?Let’s find out…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Percy Jackson and the boy on the bench

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou everyone :)  
> First of all, I know this is very short. But I will add a few chapters if I have the time/if anyone is interested. <3  
> This is just a headcanon of mine how they could have met. Let me know if you have other cool ideas!

“On the bench, Jackson!” the couch shouted red-faced. “Now!”

Nancy Bobofit, my pain-in-the-butt-classmate smirked triumphantly next to him.

“Ugh!” I clenched my fists at my sides and gritted my teeth. Blind with rage I turned around and stomped off the field. I didn’t do anything wrong and Nancy and I both knew that. But as always I was the punching bag for teachers, as well as for annoying evil students like Bobofit.

As I left the field a sprinkler went off out of nowhere, raining down on the couch and Nancy. That at least gave me some satisfaction.

I was surprised to find someone already sitting on one of the spectator’s benches. It was a boy my age with brown curls, acne and a hint of what might become a goatee at some point on his chin. He wore a washed out dark brown shirt that had “ _save the environment_ ” written on it. The O in environment was that recycle sign, three arrows forming a circle-triangle thing. A pair of crutches leaned against the bench next to him.

Percy nodded at the boy curtly before plopping down onto the bench next to him. He put his head in his hands and forced himself to calm down.

He felt the other boys eyes on him. After a few minutes of tolerating the staring Percy snapped. “What?!”

The boy flinched and backed away. “S-sorry. I’m sorry.” He gulped and averted his gaze.

Percy felt bad immediately. “No. I, uh, I’m sorry. I just-“ He gestured at the playing kids in the distance. "I got in trouble with the couch and… whatever. I’m sorry, dude.”

The boy nodded timidly. Percy eyed him for a moment. “Are you a new student?”

He nodded.

Percy sighed. “Alright. My name is Perseu- uh actually Percy. Percy Jackson. I’m kind of new here, too. Just started this year.”

The other boys brown eyes lit up. “Really?”

Percy nodded.

“Well, I’m Grover. Grover Underwood.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any spelling/phrasing mistakes. Feel free to let me know if anything sounds weird.  
> I'm always happy about comments <3


End file.
